This Thing We Call LIfe
by twinright
Summary: Bella is working her way through college and the last thing she is thinking about is having a relationship. That is until Edward Masen comes into her life. Cannon Pairings.
1. The Perfect Outfits

**Chapter One… The Perfect Outfits**

"Bella, stop being a pain in the ass!"

"Alice, I am begging you, can we please be done for the day?" I was thinking more like the month but having a roommate like Alice, shopping for clothes was as common as shopping for groceries. I hated shopping but if you live with Alice and are friends with Rosalie you are forced, against your will, to go to the mall at least twice a week.

She (yet again) had me shoved in a dressing room while her and her sister Rosalie, flung outfit after outfit into my tiny room covered in mirrors.

"Oh…this is so cute Bella; you definitely need to try it on!"

"Thanks Rose," I mumbled incoherently. My two best friends talked while I struggled with the extremely little black dress Rose picked out for me.

"What time are we meeting tomorrow night anyway," Rose asked Alice.

"Um, I was thinking we could all meet at the club around 9:30 or 10ish."

"Who else is going to be there," I asked a little weary, finally in the dress and stepping out to show my two best friends.

"Just the usual….you, me, Rose and Emmett, Angela and Ben, Jessica and Tyler and then Tyler is bringing his new flat mate Eric and some other people," I shot a glance at Alice when she mentioned that Tyler was bringing his flat mate, and before I could protest to the forced meeting Alice was sure to instigate Rose spoke up.

"You look fantastic Bella, you have to get it!" Rose was beaming and clapping her hands.

"Rose I cannot possibly get this dress, if I bend over or dance for that matter everyone will see my butt!"

Alice held up her hand to stop me, "don't be ridiculous it looks amazing on you, and I am getting it for you for your birthday, so now you have to wear it." She can be such a pushy and stubborn little pixie.

The dress really was beautiful. It was short, black and strapless, with a sweetheart neckline. Rosalie decided on a simple white tube dress that barely looked beyond gorgeous on her. Of course Alice had her dress chosen the moment we walked into the store. Hers was a short black and white dress with flowers printed on the skirt. It had a high waist and it look fabulous on her. We were out shopping for a black and white party one of our favorite clubs in town, Hypnotic was having the following night. Since my 21st birthday was coming up on Sunday, Alice thought it was appropriate for us to celebrate a little early. We were meeting all our friends and parting Saturday into Sunday when I turned 21…finally. I have always been the youngest. Alice was almost eight months older than me and Rosalie was two whole years older than me.

"Let's go girls," Alice yelled pulling me out of my thoughts, "we still have to go get us some shoes to go with these fabulous dresses!" I can't believe how much this girl loves to shop. It was overwhelming!

We were on our way to Macy's sipping our Starbucks when it happened. I literally ran into him. The most gorgeous guy I have ever seen. He had untidy bronze hair that fell across his pale forehead and his piercing green eyes were so unique. I have never seen such beautiful colored eyes. I couldn't help but to stare, he was just so….gorgeous! While I was struck dumb by this stranger he looked down to see me staring at him. I must have looked like a mentally ill person to be staring at him the way I was.

"Are you alright?"

His voice was just as beautiful as his face. I could sit in his arms and listen to him talk for hours. That thought snapped me back to reality. I was still in my beautiful strangers arms. I jumped away from him shocked at how much I missed his embrace and struggled to pull a sentence together, "uh….I…..yeah, I am sorry."

"No harm no foul, you're sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I just wasn't paying attention to where I was walking…," I stammered. I was really distracted by his bright green eyes. They were full of curiosity and concern.

"Bella where have you been? One second I am taking to you and the next you are gone…who is this?" Alice looked from my stranger to me and gave me the look like she caught me doing something I shouldn't be.

"Hi, I'm Edward. Edward Masen, I just ran into your friend…."

"Bella…Swan," I finished sticking out my hand to shake his.

"Bella," He said and I loved the way my name sounded when he said it. What? What was I thinking; I don't even know this guy and I am having insane thoughts like that running through my head. I mentally shook myself, dropped his hand and looked at Alice.

"I ran into him…"

"Literally," he said with the cutest crooked half smile I have ever seen and a twinkle in his eyes that made me blush of course.

Alice just looked between me and Edward with a smirk on her face then said, "Well Rose is waiting for us by Macy's."

"Okay…um I am sorry again for running into you, Edward," I couldn't even apologize without my face reddening.

"Really it is fine. I should let you get back to your shopping. Maybe I will see you around?" he smiled his crooked smile again making my heart beat franticly.

"Yea, see you," then we turned and went our separate ways. I was heading into Macy's thinking about Edward when I caught up with the girls. "Let's get us some sexy shoes ladies!"

"Someone is in a good mood all of a sudden," Rose pointed out, looking at a pair of outrageous red pumps.

"That is because our dear Bella had a run in with a hot stranger!" Alice was dancing around the shoe department with a sing song voice.

"Oooooo….Bella do tell!" Rose exclaimed. I think she was just as excited as Alice about my stranger.

"It was nothing, I literally ran into this really hot guy named Edward, talked for like two seconds before Alice showed up." I rolled my eyes for dramatic effect.

"And you two were just staring at each other like you have never seen a person of the opposite sex before," Alice was giggling and dancing around me.

"It really doesn't matter I will probably never see him again anyway," I said with a twinge of disappointment. Even though this guy was out of my league, he was fun to think about and wonder if I ever would see him again. Thinking about it I knew it was a no, Seattle was huge. There was no way I would see my beautiful stranger again. With a sigh I got off my chair to pick another pair of shoes to try on.

We were finally on our way out of the mall with all our bags a few hours later. We found our shoes and made a few more stops before we were finished. I ended up with a cute pair of black closed toe pumps with the smallest heel Alice would let me get away with. (I didn't want to die before I turned 21!) Alice got a really cute pair of tall black pumps and Rose got an adorable pair of white peek-toe pumps. For the most part it was an okay day of shopping and that is saying something coming from me.

When we go back to our loft apartment I crashed on the couch with my bags, all I wanted was a nap. Alice danced to her room to put her bags away while Rosalie hit play on our answering machine. (Technically Rose lived with Emmett but she had her tiny room here, just in case). The first on the machine was a client for Alice. She was a personal shopper and a famous one at that. All the major stores in the greater Seattle area knew who Alice was by her reputation. She was the best personal shopper a person could get. The next was Conner "Hey, Isabella its Conner. I had a wonderful time on our date last weekend, I thought we had a connection and I thought you were great; I liked the chemistry between us and was wondering if you wanted to do it again sometime. I am free this Saturday and I remember you said BEEP" I laughed when the machine cut him off. The next message was from him too. "Sorry your machine cut me off, what I was going to say is that I remember that you said it was your birthday and I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner. Talk to you soon, goodbye."

I rolled over and groaned. I heard Rose and Alice snickering in the kitchen. I got off the couch to make something to eat. I walked in the kitchen and they both stopped their snickering. Rose was the first to say anything, "Bella, when are you going to stop dating all these losers and find a guy that is actually worth your time?"

"What do you mean?" I asked getting stuff out of the fridge to make sauce for my pasta.

"Conner is a loser."

"And he is boring and you can get someone better," Alice added.

I just rolled my eyes and continued to make my food. Conner was a nice guy but there wasn't anything there for me. He was boring and he couldn't keep my attention when we were on our date. I would find myself staring off into space without him even realizing that I wasn't listening to him. I needed someone who is exciting and holds my interest. I guess Conner the accountant didn't have that for me. I chuckled to myself. I took my food and the book I was currently reading out onto the garden terrace to think and eat my meal in peace. It was a beautiful fall day, not too hot and not too chilly. I was sitting in my comfy lounge chair eating my pasta when my thoughts wandered to Him; Edward…my stranger with the beautiful green eyes.


	2. Party!

**Party!!**

I was having the best dream ever. A guy with the most beautiful green eyes was walking hand-in-hand with me down the beach. I was completely content, that was until my bed started bouncing with me in it. I uncovered my head to see a tiny dark haired girl jumping on my bed. "Alice…" I groaned, "Go away."

"Can't, we have to get you out of bed," she said cheerfully. No one should be this happy in the morning. I looked over at the clock, it read 9:32.

"Alice, really it is just barely 9:30...and it is Saturday. Normal people sleep in on Saturdays." I rolled over pulling the comforter tighter to me.

"But we have to go get our pedicures and manicures done for tonight," she said while pushing me out of bed, "our appointment with Fredrick is at 10:45."

I groaned and stumbled my way to the kitchen. I sat at the bar and was handed a coffee, black, and a bagel from Rose, who was already dressed and looking fabulous.

"So are you excited about tonight?" she asked handing me the cream cheese spread.

"Why wouldn't I be excited," I replied with a tone.

"You are going to have so much fun…I promise," Alice tried to reassure me.

"I'm going to go shower then we can go," I told the other two, "And I'm driving by the way!" Alice immediately gave me her pouty sad face and I had to turn around and ran to my bathroom before I caved and let her drive. The truth was that I was terrified of Alice's driving. She took the speed limit signs as more of a suggestion then a limit. At least now there was _something _I was going to be in control of today. I smiled to myself as I got into the cool shower.

_**Hours Later**_

We had our make-up done and our hair styled. We were getting into our dresses when Alice called my name. "Yea….what is it Alice?"

"Well, Rose and I were talking and Emmett has this friend……"

"NO," I shouted before she could even finish. I was sending her glares but she kept talking.

"He is new to town. His name is Jasper, and he works for the Museum of History and Industry and Rose said that he is really nice and cute. Emmett said that he is a little quiet and shy so we told him to bring him to the club tonight."

"Alice, no, I am not having a date for tonight, I am going on my own and have fun with my friends without having to keep track of a date."

"Okay….fine I just think you should give him a chance…" she pleaded with me, unleashing the full power of the pouty face.

I gave her a look that ended the conversation right there. Alice and I were in the bathroom finishing up our ensemble when there was a knock at the door. I was guessing that it was Emmet and his new friend. I could hear Rose talking and Emmett's booming laugh. Emmett was a big guy with brown curly hair and deep brown eyes and he was intimidating if you didn't know him. All his friends know that he is sweet and kind but to an outsider he can be a little scary. I came out of the bathroom and was swept into a huge hug. "Em….can't…need…air!"

"Sorry Bells, I guess I miss you guys. I haven't seen you in forever!" Emmett and Rose had been dating for almost two years now. I laughed it off as he put me down and apologized. "You ladies are looking spectacular this evening, if I do say so myself." We were in our new dresses and shoes. Emmett was dressed in a button down tight fitted black shirt and dark jeans. It showed off his muscular frame.

"You don't look to bad yourself." Alice called from the hall coming out of her bedroom. That is when I noticed movement behind Emmett. There was someone standing in our kitchen.

"And you must be Jasper," I called from where I was standing. I walked up to him extending my hand. He shook it and gave me a small smile. He was lean and muscular, nothing like Em but still muscular. He was sandy blonde and he had sharp blue eyes, almost an icy blue. While I was putting in my ear rings Alice came over to meet Jasper. As soon as they made eye contact, it was like no one else was even in the apartment. Alice got an amazed look on her face and Jasper looked stunned. They stood like that for a few seconds before I nudged Alice to say something. "Oh...um…sorry, I'm Alice," she stammered reaching out her hand to shake his. I had never seen Alice like this around any guy, ever.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you Alice, I'm Jasper Whitlock," and instead of shaking her hand, he kissed it gently never taking his eyes from Alice. Rose, Emmett and I just stared as the interaction took place. Rose and I were smiling and Em had and amused and stunned look on his face. Rose leaned over to me and whispered, "I guess you don't have to worry about him tonight." My giggling must have snapped Alice from her trance because she jumped and asked, "Shall we go then?"

Emmett just laughed as we left the apartment and piled into his massive jeep. Emmett drove and Jasper rode shot gun with the three of us girls in the back. Alice leaned over to me in the small enclosed space of the jeep when we were near Hypnotic. "Um…Bella, would you...do you," I cut her off, "Alice," she looked at me expectantly, "go for it." I smiled at her and her face lit up and Rosalie just giggled on the other side of me. Emmett must have heard Rose because he asked, "What are you ladies so giggly about?"

"Nothing, Em, honey," Rose said sweetly putting her hand in his short curly hair as the jeep came to a stop on the side of the road. We were less than a block from Hypnotic and I was excited to get this party started. I mean really how many times do you turn 21?

We walked into the club and went straight to the VIP lounge that Rosalie paid for as a birthday gift to me. When I walked into the small secluded area I was bombarded with Happy Birthdays and hugs. There were more people than I remembered Alice mentioning but I really didn't mind. I said hi to Jess and then made my way over to Angela and Ben whom I have been friends with for a while. After a little while Alice and Rose grabbed me to go dance. The D.J. was playing one of our favorites to dance to, Candy Shop by 50 Cent. Yeah it was a little old school but it reminded us of our freshmen year of college. After a few more good songs I was warm and needed something to drink. I headed to the bar and Alice and Rose went back to the lounge. The bar was really crowded so I had a little bit of a wait. I finally got to the bar when I my eyes met with a pair of the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. Edward, my stranger from the mall, just stared at me for a few seconds before he snapped out of it.

"Hey….. Bella, right? What can I…uh… get you?" He sounded nervous…maybe it was because they were busy, I just brushed it off.

"Can I have a bottle of water please?" I asked never taking my eyes off him. He nodded reached under the bar to retrieve my water.

"You don't drink alcohol?" he asked with true curiosity, his eyes penetrating me.

"Um…actually I'm not quite old enough yet. I still have…an hour before I am officially 21." I blushed when he flashed me his crooked smile.

"How long do you plan on staying?" I was confused as to why it would matter to him but I found myself answering anyway, "I'm not sure…why?"

He leaned across the bar and whispered, "I was hoping I would be able to dance with the birthday girl." I immediately blushed deep crimson and he chuckled. "I'm done at 12:30…I'll come find you, if you would like to dance with me…" he said the last part like he was uncertain. Why in the world wouldn't want to dance with this guy, he was gorgeous and charming.

"I would really like that," I said in my most seductive voice. I gave him a wink and walked away.

I practically ran back to the lounge looking of Rose and Alice. I grabbed Rose but didn't see Alice anywhere. "Rose, where is Alice?"

"Out dancing with Jasper. Why?"

"Help me find her I have to tell you guys something!" Rose took off to look for Alice near the back close to the bar and I went towards the D.J. Making my way through the sea of bodies I finally found Alice dancing with Jasper in the middle of the floor. I grabbed her hand to get her attention. When she whipped around I told her I need to talk to both her and Rose in the bathroom. She nodded her head and I left for the bathroom. I was pacing when Alice and Rose came in.

"What is going on?" Rose asked with the worry apparent on her face.

"It isn't anything bad, I promise."

"Then what is it?" Alice asked just as confused as Rose.

"Do you guys remember yesterday when I ran in to Edward?" I said the whole sentence in one nervous breath.

"You mean the stranger with the green eyes?" Rose asked, even more confused.

"Yea…he is a bartender here and he is working right now!" Rose, Alice and I all squealed together at the end of my statement.

"What are you going to do?" Rose asked me with a smirk.

"Well he is done working a 12:30 and he asked me if he could 'dance with the birthday girl' and I of course said yes!"Alice was jumping up and down now. Rose glanced at the clock on the ladies room wall.

"Bella it is 12:25 now, he is getting off work soon; we have to get you out on that dance floor!" She and Alice each grabbed a hand a worked their way onto the dance floor. We were dancing to Party Like a Rock Star when I felt a body come up behind me. I knew it was him. I could just feel that it was his body touching mine. It felt right. Like it was the way it was supposed to be. The song was coming to an end when one of my favorite songs came up, Paralyzer by Finger Eleven. I was really getting into the song when Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear. "You dance really well." His breath on my cheek made my whole body weak. I could hear the smile in his voice when he asked if I was okay. I turned around to face him. I put my arms around his neck and he moved his so they were low on my hips. "I'm great, but I could use some air. Care to join me?" He grabbed my hand and led me out a back door to a small balcony. It was a cool night but the air was refreshing after dancing in the hot club. Outside there were small tables and a few couches and chairs. I made my way to one of the small sitting areas and leaned back into the soft leather of the couch. Edward came over and sat down next to me. We sat in a comfortable silence before I spoke up, "So how long have you worked here?"

"Actually I just started last weekend, I moved here from Portland." He caught me smiling at him, I turned away blushing but not before I saw his beautiful crooked smile.

"So that's why I have never seen you here. This is one of our favorite clubs and we come here often."

"We?" He asked with a tone I couldn't place.

"Yea me and my two best friends, you met Alice at the mall yesterday and then there is Rosalie." His mood suddenly lifted at the mention my roommates. I wasn't exactly sure why though.

He told me that he was majoring in biology and was planning on medical school next year and that he just transferred from the University in Portland to the University of Washington, the same college that I was attending. I told him about my love of literature and my dream of being a college professor one day. We argued about books and music when my friend Angela came looking for me. We must have been unconsciously leaning towards one another because when Angela yelled to me we both jumped back.

"There you are, everyone is wondering where you are!" Angie sounded a little drunk. I smiled at her and told her I would be along in a minute.

I turned to Edward and asked if he wanted to join me at my birthday 'party'. He agreed so I took his hand and led him to the lounge. "Wow…this is your party? We have been delivering beer and mixed drinks to here all night."

"Yeah, it was my birthday gift from Rose…would you like to meet her?"

For the next hour Edward stayed and talked to me and some of my friends. Everyone was getting along really well. It was one of my best birthdays I ever had. When it was nearing 1:30 the bartender called for last call and that was our cue to head home. Edward walked with me to Emmett's jeep in a comfortable silence. I didn't want to leave Edward but I knew that everyone was ready to head home. I turned to ask Edward for his number when his lips pressed to mine. My hands flew to his face to hold him in place. His arm snaked around my waist to pull me closer then the kiss ended abruptly. "I am sorry; I don't know what came over me." He said pulling away, not looking at me. I was stunned for a moment but recovered.

"Don't be….it was nice." I smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back.

"I would like to take you out sometime if that would be okay?" It was cute how nervous he was around me. I wondered what that meant. Usually I was the one looking at my feet uncomfortable, but with Edward it was different, I felt like I have known him my whole life and I could be myself around him.

"I would really like that." He sighed with what I was assuming relief and flashed me that smile. It made my heart swell and my face blush. We exchanged phones to program our numbers. He promised to call tomorrow so we could work out when the best time to have dinner together would be. I said goodnight and surprised him with a quick peck on the cheek before I turned to get into Emmett's jeep. I got into the car with the occupants staring at me with mixed looks on their faces. Emmett looked amused, Rosalie looked ecstatic, Alice had the 'I knew it would happen' look and Jasper was too wrapped up in Alice to really know what was going on. That one made me laugh. It was a quiet ride home. Alice fell asleep on Jasper and Rosalie sat quiet in the front seat holding Emmett's hand. In the quiet confines of the jeep I thought back to my night; dancing with Edward, sitting outside talking with Edward and finally the kiss that I shared with Edward. I felt the smile creep across my face thinking about him.


	3. Phone Calls

**AN: I don't own anything Twilight! There are pictures for the chapters on my homepage too! Just go to my profile and click the link!**

**Phone Calls**

We made it back to the apartment and I made my way to my bathroom. I took off my dress and washed my face and brushed my teeth before I climbed into bed. I lay down getting ready to sleep when I heard it….

_Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you_

I jumped out of bed to get my phone. I couldn't find it in my bed or on the floor. It wasn't on the bedside stand…it isn't in my purse…

_I want to make you move because you're standing still_

He is going to hang up, I know it… what did I do with it? Hold on Edward…..the bathroom!! I rushed into my small bathroom and there it was; on the sink next to my toothbrush….

_If your body matches _what_ your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through me on……….._

"Hello?" I was sitting on my tiled floor of my bathroom and out of breath from searching for my phone.

"Bella? Are you okay? What's wrong?" The concern in his voice was apparent. The concern in his perfect voice made my heart beat speed up.

"Edward," I sighed, "I'm fine. I couldn't find my phone; I left it in the bathroom. Is everything okay with you?"

"Yes, why?" he asked me confused.

"Well it is 2:17 in the morning and you are calling me….." I said with a laugh, "Don't get me wrong I like to hear your voice but why are you calling?"

"Oh it was just that I forgot to mention how beautiful you looked tonight and I thought I should let you know." I could hear the amusement in his voice and it made me smile too. I was crawling into bed when he bid me "Sweet Dreams" for the final time that evening. "Goodnight, Edward. I will talk to you soon." I smiled to myself thinking that the ringtone he picked was the song we danced to at the club tonight. I sank back into my soft bed and had a peaceful night's sleep while Edward drifted through my dreams.

*****

I woke a little after 10 the next morning. I lay in bed replaying the events of the night before (yet again) through my head. Edward was amazing. He was sweet, charming and intelligent. Not to mention gorgeous. I was trying to figure out what he could possibly see in me when Alice dragged herself into my room with two cups of coffee. "Morning Alice, how are you feeling?" I asked sitting up and taking a sip of my coffee.

"I'm never drinking again…" Alice moaned laying face down in my bed. I giggled at Alice's uneasiness from the night before. She probably had the most to drink besides Rose amongst all of my friends. We sat in silence for a minute, I thought Alice had fallen asleep when she groaned and rolled over.

"So……" I prompted. I wanted to hear about her and Jasper. They were together the entire night, holding hands and dancing together. They were such a cute couple!

She looked at me from under her lashes and gave me a huge grin. "Alice Brandon, tell me about you and Jasper right now!" I shouted and hit her with a pillow from my bed.

"Okay…just please don't shout anymore," she laughed. She got a dreamy look on her face when she started to talk about him. "Jazz is so amazing. When I first saw him in our kitchen yesterday I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He is so hot and funny and charming and sweet. He is an amazing dancer…"

"Sounds like someone is in love," Rosalie walked through the door and sat down with her own cup of coffee. "He is really into you too. Emmett and I had to tell him to shut up on the drive back our place. He just kept asking and talking about you!" Rose was laughing at the end of her little bit of information. Alice was grinning from ear to ear.

"What about you and Edward?" Alice asked smiling suspiciously. I glanced at Rose who had the same amused look on her face.

"What do you want to know?" I looked at Alice slyly. She sighed with an annoyed look and said she wanted to know everything. So I told them everything that happened the night before. I told them about the amazing dancing and the long talk outside. "Then you know the rest," I said to my girlfriends as I took a sip of my morning coffee.

"But…what took you so long when we were all in the jeep?" Alice asked, probably knowing what happened but she wanted me to say it out loud.

"We exchanged numbers; he said he would call today and …..thenhekissedme," I said the last part fast but not fast enough for Rose and Alice not to hear. Alice bounced up and down on my bed and Rose grabbed me into a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"How was it?" Alice was leaning towards me, wanting all the details.

"It was…..amazing, and that is all I am saying." I could feel the blush and the grin that were both residing on my face. Rose was smiling at me and Alice grabbed my hand, "come on, let's go get some food." After a lunch of Chinese takeout with the girls, I took a long hot shower to revive from my long night. I was stepping out of the shower when I heard the phone ring. I was wrapping a towel in my hair and another around my body when Alice knocked. "Hey…sorry it's Renee." Of course my mom called not only is it Sunday (we take turns calling every Sunday) but today was my birthday.

"Hey mom!"

"Isabella Marie, Happy Birthday!" she practically yelled into the phone.

"Thanks mom," I said then spent the next hour answering questions Renee was throwing at me. She asked about my last year at the University of Washington. I was working towards my degree in English. She asked about the girls and then the conversation switched over to my love life. That is when I say good bye and hang up. Ever since I was old enough, Renee has tried to get me to go on blind dates with her friend's sons that were my age. I got a short break during the time I was living with my father, Charlie in Forks. I moved to live with him when my mother remarried, and I met my two best friends in the world. After we graduated we went to the same University then moved in together. I don't know what I would do without Alice or Rosalie. As soon as I was on my own Renee threw numbers at me of the 'hot, single guys' in the greater Seattle area. The only problem was my mom's idea of hot and mine were just a little different.


	4. Unexpected Surprise

**AN: I don't own anything Twilight. I am posting again because both of these chapters are short so here you guys go...**

**Unexpected Surprise**

It was a warm and beautiful Sunday and I was stuck indoors doing my weekly laundry and working on homework. I decided to start a load and then go for a run, it was too nice out to stay cooped up all day. I changed into jogging pants and a long-sleeve shirt, grabbed my iPod and headed out the door. I started down a dog path setting a steady pace to Eminem, letting my thoughts run wild. After an hour and half of jogging I was back at the apartment. As I walked through the door I noticed that there was a huge arrangement of what looked like red and white freesias. Curious, I walked over to smell the beautiful flowers when I was interrupted by a very excited Rosalie and an ecstatic Alice.

Rose looked at me with an amused expression, crossing her arms across her chest she asked, "Well are you going to read the card?"

"Why would I look at what Jasper wrote on the card? I am sure it is more information then I want to know," I replied giving her a questioning look. Alice almost couldn't contain her excitement.

"No, Bella the card is addressed to you!!" Alice was bouncing up and down in front of me waving the card in my face, urging me to open it. I took the tiny, harmless envelope like it would explode. Who would send me flowers? My mom already called and I talked to Charlie yesterday. I was drawing up a complete blank. I flipped the envelope over and pulled out the card. As soon as I saw the signature my face flushed and a smile spread across my lips.

"I guess that answers that question!" Alice was dancing around our dining room and kitchen mumbling something about "being in love".

"Well what does it say?!?" Rose was just as eager as Alice to hear what Edward had wrote on the card.

_Bella,_

_I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me this evening._

_I will be by to pick you up at 7; I can't wait to see you again!_

_Edward_

"Yeaaaaaa…we get to go shopping!!" If you ever need a fabulous last minute outfit Alice is defiantly the girl to call. After only two hours in Macy's Alice found me the perfect dress for my date with Edward. It was a black dress that came just above my knee. It has a twisted sweetheart cut top. I fit me in all the right places and looked great on my pale skin. Alice was a goddess of fashion. We got back to the apartment and set out to get me ready for my date I would have with the most gorgeous man alive in less than 4 hours.


	5. The Date

**AN: I don't own Twilight! There are pictures that go with this chapter…check them out!**

**The Date**

It was 6:30 and I was still running around in my robe. Alice had worked on my hair putting my mahogany locks into soft curls that fell onto my shoulders and helped me with a light and natural looking make-up (which I was thankful for). I was finally in my dress and looking for my left shoe when the buzzer rang for Edward to be let into the building. I had about 2 minutes until he would be to the door. I scrambled to put my shoes on right and compose myself before he got to our apartment. I came out of my bathroom when I heard him knock. My heart instantly began to try and beat its way out of my chest. The first thing I saw when I opened that door was the most amazing green eyes in the world. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment (I into his stunning emerald pools and he into my boring brown ones). I heard the girls giggling, which snapped me out of my ogling. "Edward, you remember Alice and Rose and her boyfriend Emmett from last night." He smiled and nodded to Alice and Rose then shook Emmett's hand. After a moment of silence Edward spoke up.

"Shall we go?" He held out his arm to usher me out of my apartment. I called out for Alice not to wait up for me and headed to the elevator with Edward. We were in the small elevator when he broke the easy silence, "you look….so beautiful." I blushed and thanked him.

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" I was grateful to see that I was not over dressed. Edward was dressed in dark slacks and a form fitting white shirt and a black blazer over it. He could put any male model to shame with the way he looked, and then he flashed me that smile. The one that made my pulse quicken and my legs unsteady.

"It's a surprise." Looking at him with that damn smile there was no way for me to be anxious about what was to come. All that mattered was me and Edward here and now. He led me to a nice shiny, silver Volvo, opening my door and offering me a hand inside. I sat there in the passenger seat watching as he so gracefully walked around the front of the car and into the driver's seat.

A while later we arrived at the restaurant. "Oh, Edward this is so beautiful. How did you ever get reservations for here?" It was supposed to authentic Italian and very pricy. The floor was stone and the walls were covered in real ivy. There were twinkling lights everywhere that helped to set the perfect mood.

"My father, Edward Sr., knows the owner. They were friends in college and are still close. He was born in Italy but his mother and father moved to the states when he was just a boy. " We were seated next to a window that over looked a sweeping lawn and a perfect view of the night sky. Our waiter handed out our menus and left again."Do you know what you would like?"

"Umm, I was thinking the penne with sun-dried tomato Alfredo." I really wasn't sure what to order. It was the first thing I noticed on the menu. I was too distracted by Edward to really read through the selection. "What were you thinking about?" Asking of course about what he would like to eat.

"Besides how beautiful you look, I was thinking of getting the _Carne alla Pizzaiola_." Brushing furiously, I looked at him trying my hardest not to reach out and touch his hand at the compliment. He was smiling my favorite perfectly crooked smile.

"That sounds different. What is in it?" I was truly curious about what the dish was made up of and in my curiosity I was unconsciously leaning towards the perfect man seated across from me.

"Here, at this particular restaurant, it is veal roasted in a tomato sauce with garlic." I didn't realize how close we actually were to each other until our waiter came back to take our order. Surprised I moved quickly back in my chair while Edward ordered our food and asked for a bottle of wine to be brought out. "I hope that is ok…" I knew he was referring to the wine and I assured him it was fine. I had no trouble drinking. I wasn't a huge drinker but me and the girls liked to have a good time every once and a while. We got talking more about ourselves and before I knew it our food had arrived. The rest of dinner went wonderfully. We talked about anything and everything we could think of. Being with Edward just felt so right. I was comfortable around him and nothing was ever forced. It seemed like I have known him for years. We were on the way back to my apartment in a peaceful silence when Edward broke it. "Would it be ok for me to call you tomorrow?" The uncertainty in his voice was so alluring. I was mystified at why he was so nervous. Surely someone like him has been with enough women to not be nervous when it came to talking to a woman as plain as me.

"Yea….I would like that." I could feel the heat rising on my cheeks as I saw the wide grin that spread across his face. We were outside of my apartment door by now. I had my keys in hand turning the lock, I turned to say goodnight when the best thing all night happened. Edward leaned over me and pressed his firm lips to mine. It was a quick and simple kiss but it was the best kiss I had in months. He pulled away and smiled down at me. "Goodnight, Isabella. Have sweet dreams." With that he turned and headed to the elevator and I fell into my apartment. I was glad that Alice was already asleep, that meant that the questioning wouldn't come until morning. Until then, I was looking forward to my dreams starring Edward Masen.

*****

I wasn't quite awake when I felt it, a tiny little person interrupting my dreams. I groaned and pulled my comforter over my head. "Alice…it is too early!" She tried taking my blanket bouncing on my bed and I groaned again. "Okay, okay…I will make you a deal, you get me coffee and I will tell you how my date with Edward went." The only reply I got was a squeal and a pixie bounding out of my room. I mentally prepared myself for the attack that was coming. Alice came bounding back into my room when I heard the front door open then slam.

"You better wait until I get in there before you say one word!!" Rose had just walked through the door, coming over just to hear about my date with Edward. We heard the clicking of her heels on our hard wood floors. I sat drinking my coffee waiting for Rose to make her appearance in my room. Alice made herself comfy under my blankets next to me leaning on my headboard. "Okay, I'm ready now." She came in looking amazing as always. She looked like she was ready to walk down the runway even though it was 9 o'clock in the morning.

"What do you want to know?" I asked taking a sip, drawing out the suspense of what they were waiting for.

"Everything!!!" They both shouted. I told them about my amazing night with Edward. I couldn't help but smile when I talked about him. My heart would skip a beat and I could feel a slight blush on my face. I kept drinking my coffee while the girls talked about the latest and greatest. It was nearing 10 o'clock and I still needed to shower before work. I made my way to my bathroom to get ready.

Twenty minutes later I was walking down the block to my favorite café and my current job every Monday, Wednesday and every other Friday night. I walked in and was greeted by Billy Black, someone I hadn't seen since I was home and an old family friend. "Good Morning Bella."

"Hey Billy, how are you? I haven't seen you since earlier this summer." Billy and my father fish together all of the time so I have known Billy for most of my life. He told his tales of fishing over the weekend with Charlie and that he was in town visiting with his son. I didn't want to go into any details and Billy could sense that. I got out my apron and stepped behind the counter. I started to make Billy's coffee when _he_ came through the door: no, not my handsome green-eyed, bronze haired, amazing kisser. Mike Newton, a guy I have known since my freshman English literature class. A nice enough guy but a little too persistent for me. Of course he came to my line to order his coffee.

"Good Morning Mike." I had to be polite. Even though he worked here, he was still a customer. "I didn't expect to see you here on your day off." I was making small talk while I got his espresso and chocolate muffin.

"Well I figured that I haven't seen you in a while and I thought I would come by to say 'hi' during my break between classes." He was leaning towards me on the counter with what he thought was a smile but looked more like a grimace to me.

"That is really sweet of you Mike." I handed him his order hoping he would get the hint a leave. "So…do you want to go get dinner tonight?"

I sighed and turned back to him. "No thanks Mike, I'm not dating right now." It was the truth, Edward and I weren't technically dating, we went on one date but that isn't dating. At that thought I had to frown. I couldn't deny that I was wishing that I could be dating Edward or for me to be his girlfriend. I had to stop those thoughts before they got out of control.

"Well, maybe some other time then." Mike interrupted my thoughts and I just smiled to him as he left the shop. The rest of my day was, for the most part uneventful. I only tripped once and only spilled coffee on myself twice; so far it was a good day.

I was in the back room drinking a latte and reading my battered copy of _Pride and Prejudice _when I heard Angela come into the back room. "Hey there is a guy out here asking for you."

"Did he say what his name was?" I could just imagine one the guys of my many failed dates looking for another chance.

"No but he is really cute and has green eyes and auburn hair…" She was looking over her shoulder into the café.

A smile crossed my face and she must have noticed because her next statement was teasing, "you better get out there before Lauren jumps your man." I was out of my seat and through the door before she could catch her breath from laughing. I walked out to the main part of the shop to see him standing at the counter with a coffee cup and a half eaten blueberry muffin. He looked annoyed at the way Lauren was throwing herself at him. He really was too attractive for his own good. I was walking towards him when he looked up and caught my eye. I will never be tired of the way my heart reacts to him. As soon as he saw me relief and happiness spread across his face. I stepped up to him and took his hand to pull him away from that slut Lauren when she snapped at me, "Hey _we_ were talking." I just rolled my eyes at her and led Edward to a far window seat where my favorite comfy chair was. I set him in the chair and I sat on the ottoman in front of it.

"What are you doing here?" I was excited to see him. It had only been about 12 hours but it felt like forever.

"I wanted to see you, but I can leave…." Hurt and sadness swept across his face.

"NO!" I almost shouted, "No I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I am glad you came; I had a great time last night." Relief washed across his handsome face.

"Have you had lunch?" His voice was so smooth and warm. I could listen to him talk for hours.

"Actually yes, I only have about 10 more minutes until I have to go back to work."

"Oh, ok..." There was the sad look again. I had to get that frown off his face.

"But, I am done at 4 if you want to come over hang out at my place later. We could have a movie night, complete with popcorn and other goodies." I smiled and crossed my fingers hoping that his answer would be yes. "That sounds great. I can be to your place with pizza at let's say…5, that will give you time to get home and change If you wanted to."

"Great. I can't wait until tonight, but I have to get back to work so I will see you later?"

"Absolutely." With that he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek and got up to leave. As he was walking out the door I could still feel where his lips had been pressed to my cheek. Smiling I went back behind my side of the counter. I couldn't help but to laugh at Lauren who sent glares my way for the rest of my day.

**AN: So here is the deal...I am going to be writing and posting as fast as I can because after next week I will be home for Christmas break so I won't be online. (I live in the middle of nowhere) I am tranfering to a smaller college closer to home so I can't promise that this story is going to be completed all too soon. I will try my best and I thank those who are sticking with me and reviewing my story!**


	6. The Ultimate Question

**AN: I don't own Twilight! (I wish I did…) **

The Ultimate Question

I got out of work early and rushed home to talk to Alice about the night's plans. We decided to call Emmett and have him bring Jasper along too. It was nearing five when Emmett and Rose showed up with Jasper and the beer and a couple of "guy" movies. Em complained that we only watch "chick flicks" when we have our movie nights. Jasper went straight to Alice and they both were deep in conversation when Edward showed up with our pizzas. "Okay…we have one with just pepperoni and cheese, one with mushrooms and olives and the last with pineapple and sausage." Edward sat the pizzas on the counter and turned to me. He looked great even in his casual dark jeans and light tee. I offered him a beer and a plate and turned to the pizzas. After we all had eaten our fill of pizza and Emmett had his mini food fight, it was time to start the movies.

"So what are we going to watch first?" I was cautious because I knew that Alice would want a chick flick and Emmett would fight for some sort of action movie. I didn't really care what we watched as long as it wasn't a scary, I hate scary movies but I guess if I have Edward to snuggle in that would be fine. He must have noticed my smile because he asked what had me smiling. "Nothing." I quickly replied, shaking my head.

"I want to watch _Hitman_!" Emmett was almost whining. I had to laugh at him.

"Well I want to watch _The Notebook._" Alice was just as set on watching her movie as Em was his.

They were arguing as Edward leaned into me. "Do they always bicker like brother and sister?" He smelled really good and his smile was so captivating.

"Pretty much…Em has always looked after me and Ali. That is how he and Rose met. Ali and I were in kindergarten and a boy tried to kiss Alice, when Em found out he punched the boy and told him to never touch Ali or me again. When Rose found out that there was someone else looking after he little sister she got defensive. She stalked up to Em punched him in the gut and told him that she could take care of her sister on her own. They were in second grade at the time. The four of us have been together since then but Em and Rose didn't start to seriously date until two years ago. " We were talking in whispers and I wasn't sure why, but I wasn't complaining.

"Okay, how about this we will first watch _Hitman_, then we can watch _The Notebook_, then I think we should watch one of my favorites…_Dead Silence_ ." Jasper had stepped up to stand next to Alice and stop the arguing. As soon as he was next to her she visibly relaxed. I was surprised. Alice was wound tighter then a clock and exploding with energy. If he could calm her by just standing next to her I can't imagine what would happen if they were touching.

We worked our way into our family room to start the movie night. Rose and Emmett took their place in Rose's favorite comfy chair from back home. It was large enough for Em to sit in with Rose comfortable on his lap. Jasper lay across our couch while Alice lay in front of him. That left the small sofa for me and Edward to share. I got comfy with my blanket and settled down to start the night. I started out at one end of the couch but a few minutes into the movie Edward reached for me and pulled me to his side. We were almost through Em's movie when I got bored. I let my mind wander to work and eventually it came to Edward. I looked over to him and caught him staring at me. I was surprised. "What?" I whispered at him. He just shook his head at me, his eyes twinkling in the low light.

"Do you want something to drink?" He was starting to get off the sofa reaching for my hand. I let him take it and we made our way to the kitchen. He reached into the fridge and pulled out two beers. "Are you as bored as I was watching that movie?" He asked me handing me my beer.

"Yes, but I guess we had it coming. We always make Emmett watch girlie movies when he comes over." We stood there talking for awhile before making our way back into the family room. Edward sat down and pulled me down onto his lap. I was hesitant at first but relaxed into him. I could tell his chest and arms were muscular and that thought my heart speed up. We made it through the rest of the guy movie and the chick flick, now it was time for the scary one. It was about these creepy dolls and a crazy old woman. Just what I needed to keep me up all night.

Edward must have noticed my apprehension because he leaned over to whisper in my ear, "don't worry I'll protect you…" His voice made me shiver and I loved it. He pulled me tighter as the credits opened to creepy music. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Edward was carrying me to my bedroom. He laid me down in my bed, covering me with my comforter and turned to leave.

"Edward…" It came out as a whisper. I was shocked he heard me.

"Yes Bella?" He whispered, making his way back to me.

"Can I have a goodnight kiss?" I was surprised at my boldness but I blamed it on my being half asleep.

"Of course," he leaned down and kissed my forehead then my lips gently, "I will call you tomorrow," he whispered. As he was leaving he turned to say, "Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams."

***One Month Later***

I came out of my room a little after eight. Alice was home from work for the day and she wanted to go shopping. I sat at the table with a bowl of fruit and my morning cup of coffee.

"How was your date with Edward?" She asked before digging into her bowl of Cheerios. I can honestly say that I have never seen anyone eat their cereal with strawberry flavored milk.

Edward and I had been dating for the past month but he had never asked me to be his girlfriend. We went to dinner and the movies and hung out at my apartment but we have never talked about being a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. I was kind of nervous; I really want to be his girlfriend, but I wasn't sure if that was what Edward was looking for. Maybe he just considered us to be good friends. If that was really the case I wasn't sure if I could live knowing that he couldn't love me more than just a friend. "It was great like always. We went to dinner talked about anything and everything. Then he kissed me goodnight at my door, like always." Besides the kisses to my temple and top of my head we only ever shared quick kisses on the lips. There was no heavy making out, which was sometimes frustrating; I just wanted to attack that man and kiss him all over.

"Why don't you ask him then?" She shrugged as she filled her bowl with more Cheerios. Yeah right, I, Bella Swan ask Edward Masen to be my boyfriend. I wasn't even sure if he really liked me that much yet. "And don't give me the _'I like him more then he likes me'_ because I know that he really likes you. He is probably just nervous about asking a hot girl like you to be his girlfriend."

Alice was always saying that I was pretty but I didn't see it. I have dull wavy brown hair and flat brown eyes. My eyes were too big for my heart shaped face and my lips were much too full. I could never be as pretty as Alice with her perfect complexion and Rose with her beautiful long blonde hair and tall lean frame. It was physically impossible for normal people to be that beautiful. "But what if he just likes me as a friend? Alice I don't think I could take being that close to him and not being able to express how I really feel." I had little experience when it came to trying to figure out guys. They were so complicated.

"Bella! He likes you more than a friend! He just isn't ready to let you know that yet, so just relax and be yourself." I still wasn't sure, but Rose was going to be here soon and I needed to get ready.

"I am going to shower before Rose gets here. What time did she say she was going to be done with her new pitch?" Rose was in advertising with the big magazines in the Seattle area. She was persuasive and pushy and that made her as popular as she was.

"She said she would be done by 10:30 at the latest." I made my way back to my room to take my shower and get ready for the day with my two best friends.

**Later… **

"So has Edward popped the big question yet?" I spit my coke across the table at Rosalie.

"WHAT?!?" I tried to clean up my mess in front of me that her random question caused.

"What I meant was; did he ask you to be his girlfriend yet?" She looked a little annoyed at my outburst, cleaning up her side of our table.

"Oh, no he hasn't." I could hear the sadness in my own words.

"Don't worry Bells I am sure he will ask you soon." I didn't miss the look she gave Alice. They knew something that I didn't.

We were walking out of Victoria's Secret when my phone went off. I searched for it only dropping one of my many bags in the process(thank GOD it wasn't the one with my recent purchases from Victoria's). I flipped it open without reading the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hello beautiful, how is your day going?"

"Edward," I sighed, "Great, me and the girls took the day off to go shopping. How is your day going?"

"Good. I spent the day volunteering in the children's ward today, but I called to ask if you had plans for tonight."

"Oh, no I was just going to stay in and relax, did you have something you wanted to do tonight?"

"Yes, actually. I want to take you out tonight. Can I can pick you up at seven?"

"That's fine I, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, but Bella…..wear something warm."

"Ok... So I'll see you at seven." I hung up the phone and wondered where he woul be taking me tonight, and why would I have to dress warm.


	7. A Night Out

**AN: I don't own anything Twilight. There are pictures to this chapter! **

A Night Out

Edward picked me up at seven on the dot. I was dressed in skinny jeans and a dark blue cashmere sweater with a cream camisole underneath. I threw on my dark grey pea-coat with seconds to spare. We were in his Volvo driving down a country road when I decided to break the silence. "So…where are you taking me?"

I looked over to see a beautiful crooked smile and a mischievous glint in his green eyes. "It's a surprise…"

I usually don't like surprises but with Edward it was perfectly fine. I was thinking of what we could possibly be doing out here, in the middle of nowhere when I felt the spark from him grasping my hand. I loved the feel of his large hand wrapped around my small one. It made me feel whole and complete. "We are almost there I promise." He said placing a tender kiss on the back of my hand.

The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence. "We're here." He got out of the car and jogged over to my door. He opened it a reached for my hand. He pulled me towards the small trail at the end of the clearing. We had been walking in excited silence when the trees broke and we entered a meadow. It was beautiful. The trees outlined the meadow in an almost perfect circle. There were yellow, orange and red leaves dotting the field grass of the little meadow.

"Edward…this is…" I couldn't find words to describe what I saw. It was too perfect to put into words. I just stood there looking around when I noticed the blanket laid out with a basket and candles.

"I thought we could have a picnic and after the sun sets we can watch the stars." All I could do was nod my head.

He led me over to the blanket and sat me down next to him. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes…please." He turned to get the picnic basket and pulled out a bottle of red wine and two glasses. He poured one for me and one for himself. Putting the bottle of wine aside he reached into the basket again and pulled out a plate of cheeses, another with crackers and a bowl of grapes. It was so romantic with the food and the wine and of course our setting. We ate the cheese and grapes and chatted about what was going on in our lives now and what we wanted for the future.

"So what made you decide to pursue a career in editing?" Edward was eating cheese and grapes while sipping on his wine.

"I really enjoy reading. I figured why not get paid for it." I took another sip of my wine and grabbed another cracker.

We talked for a while later when I started getting chilled. Edward noticed and reached for my hand. He pulled me gently to his side and wrapped another blanket around the two of us. I leaned into him breathing in his sent and feeling the warmth of his body next to mine. The sun was almost set and the first of the stars were starting to emerge from the blackness that enveloped them. I leaned back onto the blanket still in Edward's arms.

We lay there while Edward pointed out different constellations in the night sky. When he stopped talking I looked up at him to see what was wrong when I got lost in his gaze. He had been staring at me. Holding my eyes he leaned down and placed his lips to mine. Our kiss deepened and it was one of the most passionate kisses I had shared with Edward. It was perfect in every way. Unfortunately it is necessary for one to breathe so we had to break the kiss. I rested our foreheads together, taking in the air that we needed. I was lost in his gaze when he asked me the question I had been waiting to hear.

"Bella…would you be my girlfriend?" Without breaking our gaze I nodded my head and was swept into another of his wonderful kisses. We spent the rest of our night under the stars whispering and kissing each other.

The next thing I knew it was sunrise and there were birds chirping in the background. I looked up from the protective arms of my Edward to see his peaceful face. If it was possible he was even more handsome in sleep. I leaned up and kissed his lips but he didn't wake. I was kissing his eyes and cheeks when he started to stir. I kissed his lips again when he opened his emerald eyes. "Good Morning," I sighed, kissing his lips yet again.

"It certainly is a Good Morning." He stretched with me still in his arms. I tried to move to give him more space but he just pulled me closer to him. He leaned toward me, "Did you know you talk in your sleep?" I groaned and he chuckled. I knew I talked but I usually didn't have to worry about it because there was never anyone to bother with it. Alice and Rose always make fun of me but I couldn't have said anything too terrible.

I cleared my throat and asked, "What did I say?"

He had an amused look on his face so it couldn't have been that bad. "You, um, said my name…"

My face instantly blushed. I know I dreamed about Edward but I didn't think my subconscious would betray me by making me say his name while we were sleeping under the stars together. "Don't be embarrassed. I actually liked to hear my name on your lips, among other things..." He leaned in and kissed me with so much emotion that it was staggering. "Come on, I better get you home." He pulled me up and led me to his car. On the ride back to the city with my fingers entwined with Edward's, I couldn't help but to think that I was the luckiest girl in the world.

Edward dropped me off in front of my apartment building, promising to be back later in the day. I made my way into my flat when I was attacked by a little dark haired pixie. "Where were you?!?" Alice was barely containing herself from her excitement. She was bouncing around holding my hand.

"If you will just relax I could tell you what happened!" She dragged me to the couch and I was forced to tell her about my romantic night with Edward. When I told she that I was Edward's girlfriend the screaming started all over again. "So now we are just waiting on you and Jazz." I looked at Alice's expression. She had something to tell me. I pointed my finger at her, "Spill it pixie!"

"Jazz asked me to be his girlfriend last weekend…" She just shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Why didn't you say anything?!?" I was shocked, not that they were a couple but that she hadn't said anything sooner.

"I don't know, I guess I didn't think it was that big of a deal." I was amazed with her. She always wanted details on mine and Rose's lives but when it came to her she thought it was fine to let things go without telling us about them. We talked for a bit longer when I noticed the time. I got up and headed to my room. "Do you have plans with Edward tonight?" Alice tried to fake nonchalance.

"I am not sure what the plans are, but I need to shower before he gets here. Why?"

"I thought we could all go on a triple date to the movies then to the mall."

"That sounds good; give Rosalie a call and you can tell her about last night! Edward should be here soon and I am sure he won't mind." I got into my bathroom and started my shower. I was just stepping out when I heard the buzzer. I rushed to dry off and throw on my jeans and cami I had laid out for the night. I was blow drying my hair when I felt two strong arms encircle my waist. I smiled and leaned back into his chest. He kissed my hair then the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

"Mmmm….strawberries." He took another deep breath before I spun around to face him. I stood on my toes to give him a proper kiss. To my pleasant surprise the kiss was deeper than most of the kisses we shared. When I started to get dizzy I pulled away.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" I asked looking up at him through my eye lashes, feigning nonchalance.

"Well, I actually have plans to spend the evening with a beautiful woman, who I happen to call my girlfriend." He was leaning down towards me again, our lips were almost touching.

"She must be a very lucky girl to have you for a boyfriend," I whispered against his lips.

"Not as lucky as I am to have her as mine," He barely whispered before we went in for another kiss. Before the kiss got completely out of hand we were interrupted by Emmett's booming laugh coming from the kitchen. I pulled away from Edward to grab my wrap around sweater. "That color purple looks really beautiful against your skin." I smiled and kissed his lips as a thank you. I took Edwards hand and led him out of my bedroom and into the sitting room. Emmett and Jasper were arguing with Rose and Alice about something.

"...Come on Em, we always watch what you want to watch!" Alice was bouncing on the balls of her feet pleading with Emmett." She pouted when he shook his head 'no'.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I was going to try to defuse the situation before Alice attacked Emmett. She looks small but that little pixie can tussle.

Alice stomped her foot, "Me and Rose want to go see that new movie, _P.S. I Love You_," she glared at Emmett, "and he and Jasper want to go see that one about people getting a call and hearing them die." Her whole body shook at the mention of the movie.

"_One Missed Call_ and it isn't that will be fine, stop pouting!" Emmett was smirking at the expression on Alice's face. Before things could get any worse Edward stepped in.

"Hey how about this, we vote to figure out what will see." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Okay if you want the scary one come stand by me and for the other one go stand next to Alice." There was movement as we all went to claim the movie we wanted. Of course the results were a tie. The boys wanted the scary one and us girls wanted the romantic comedy.

"Well that didn't work…how about Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Edward looked around us questioningly. That seemed fair to me, and I had the girls to help think of what would be the best throw. I noticed that the boys had chosen for Emmett to battle for the right to choose the movie. Naturally Alice jumped at the idea of challenging Emmett. They strode up to one another and put their hands behind their backs. Alice immediately formed the sign scissors, which was good because Em usually threw paper. Edward must have noticed the grins on mine and Rose's faces because he quick leaned to Emmett and whispered in his ear. I went to tell Alice to change when Jazz yelled 'go' and they both threw. Alice, Rose and I all groaned at what we say. Em was smacking hands with Jazz and Edward. He had thrown rock, I am assuming at the last minute, to win the scary movie. Edward walked over to me with his patent crooked smile on his face. I tried to look irritated but couldn't hold it with him looking at me like that.

"What did you tell Em before they threw?" I asked him in an accusing tone.

He smiled at me sheepishly and pulled me into a hug. "I saw the looks on yours and Rose's faces and knew that something was up. So told Emmett to throw the last thing he normally would, and it looks like you girls would have won if I hadn't noticed the smirks." He was chuckling into my hair.

"You know I really don't like scary movies? I will end up clutching on to you the whole movie." I explained with an eyebrow raised.

"I know, why do you think I voted for the scary one? I can hold you without getting looks from everyone in the theater." I could feel the smile on his lips through my hair.

"Come on you two, let's go to the movies!" We all walked out of my apartment and too the waiting jeep. We all piled in and headed to the movies.


	8. Movies and a Long Night

**AN: I don't own Twilight. So I just want thank all of you guys for the great reviews! Keep it up…they help me write!! lol**

**Movies and a Long Night**

We had our popcorn and sodas and were sitting in the middle of the theater. I was sat between Edward and Rose with Emmett on the outside as our designated re-filler. I was getting nervous when the lights dimmed and the previews started. I pulled my legs up and tucked them under me and grabbed Edward's hand, leaning into his shoulder. The movie wasn't really that bad, but I think it had something to do with the fact that Edward was with me. Whenever I would jump Edward would grip my waist tighter and rub soothing circles on my hip. Walking out of the dim theater Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed the spot just below my ear, "That wasn't so bad was it?" My response was lost in my throat when he kissed me again with more pressure.

"Come on you guys, I wanna SHOP!" We all laughed at the enthusiasm in Alice's voice.

"How can you still want to go shopping after working all day today?" Emmett never could understand how she could shop all day then turn around and do it again after she was done working.

"Emmett, I love to shop; it doesn't matter if it is for me or someone else." Alice shrugged her shoulders and dragged Jasper to the Jeep.

We got to the mall and split up. I was hungry so Edward and I headed to the food court, while Alice and Rose tried to drag the guys. Emmett pulled his hand from Rose's and said something about having to run to the Sports Outfitters and he would meet them there. I raised a brow at Em; he just turned and winked while heading in the opposite direction. We all agreed to meet in Macy's woman department in 45 minutes. "So what are you in the mood for?"I asked Edward. He raised a suggestive eyebrow, moved closer, breathed his sweet breath into my face and whispered, "Chinese". He stood up straight with his crooked smile.

"Edward Anthony Masen…that is not fair. You cannot be dazzling me in the mall like this; it is embarrassing," I turned away towards the Panda Express to order our food. We were sitting and talking when I felt someone's eyes on me. I glanced around but didn't see anyone. After a few minutes I felt it again and looked up to see Conner staring back at me. He was walking to our table and I groaned.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward reached over to take my hand. Conner noticed our hands and slowed down his pace.

"Isabella." Why did he always have to use my full name?

"Conner, how are you?"I really didn't want to talk to this guy.

"Good, I called you but I haven't heard from you…" He was eying Edward.

"You did? Huh…maybe one of the girls forgot to tell me or something." He tried to return my smile but he was stuck frowning.

"I was going to see if you wanted to go to dinner again." Did he not notice Edward sitting with me, holding my hand?

"Sorry Conner, I have a boyfriend now. Edward this is Conner, Conner this is my boyfriend Edward Masen." Edward nodded his head in Conner's direction and Conner didn't even acknowledge Edward.

"It was nice to see you again Conner, but we have to meet up with the girls. I will see you around." We stood to leave, Edward and I went in the direction of Macy's and Conner left in the other direction. I sighed in relief to see that he went the other way.

"So…you guys dated?" I reached for Edwards hand and gave him a smile.

"We went on one date before my birthday. He was so boring that I never called him for a second one. Then the day of my birthday he called to go out again but…"

"But, what?"

"I met you."

He just nodded his head in agreement. Then it clicked; He was jealous. I started to giggle.

"What is so funny?" He was looking at me with questioning eyes.

"You…you're jealous." I was still giggling.

"Of course I am. You could do better than me. You are beautiful, intelligent, kind, amazing and passionate about what you do. You could get any guy that you wanted." He was looking right into my eyes and I knew that everything he had just said he really meant.

I stopped us in the middle of the mall but I didn't care. It was then that I realized that I more than just liked Edward. I was in love with him. My brain told me that it was too soon to love him but my heart told me I did. I pulled him closer and looked right back into his eyes and said, "I already have the guy I want." I stood on my toes and pressed a kiss to his firm lips. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up off the floor and held me close. "I bet everyone is waiting for us, we were supposed to be there 10 minutes ago." He nodded his head and took my hand again and led me to Macy's. We found our friends in the shoe department with Alice still shopping.

"We tried to meet you in the other department but couldn't seem to tare Alice away." Rose was sitting in a chair trying on a pair of Prada pumps.

"I am sure it was all Alice's fault." I was giving Rose a look she didn't notice because she was admiring her new shoes.

We finally made it out of the mall loaded with bags and shoe boxes. I was glad we brought Em's jeep because it never would have fit in any of our cars. We got the car loaded and we piled in. Because of all of the shopping bags I had to sit on Edward's lap on the way home. I was so comfortable that I fell asleep on Edward's chest. I was woken up with kisses from Edward when we go back to my apartment. We all helped Alice with her bags into our apartment then said goodnight to Rose and Em. Alice went into her room with her new purchases when I turned to Edward. "Edward, would you like to stay with me tonight? I have to work Tomorrow at 10 but if you want to you can."

He stepped up to me and kissed me on the forehead, "I would love to stay with you." His lips were still on my head when I pulled away. I led him to my room and left him while I went to my bathroom to change and wash up before bed. I, for once, was glad that Alice had bought me a matching pajama set, at least now I wouldn't look like a fool in front of Edward. I walked out of my bathroom and my eyes met his green ones. "Do you have something I can sleep in?" I nodded my head and pushed him back to my dresser and got out a pair of my old track sweats. He thanked me with a kiss on my nose then disappeared into my bathroom. I made my way over to my bed and crawled in. The lights were off so I started to fall asleep right away. A little while later I felt Edward slide in next to me. We lay side by side before I got tired of the space between us. I moved over so I was pressed to his bare, muscular chest, lifted his arm around my waist and snuggled into him.

"Is this okay?" I really wasn't sure if this was what he wanted. Leave it to me to think about something like that after I have already pressed my body to his.

"This is absolutely perfect love." He buried his face into my hair and started to hum some unknown tune. With him drawing circles on my bare shoulders and humming in my ear I was falling quickly into sleep.

"Hummm….Edward…" My voice was thick and raspy with sleep.

"Yes love?"

"What is that you are humming?" I drew out a yawn.

"I am not sure. It is just a tune that comes to me when I am with you." He was playing with strands of hair now.

"It's beautiful." I fell asleep in my Edward's arms with him humming a beautiful lullaby in my ear.

Morning came too early today. I was far more then content in Edward's arms watching him sleep. I didn't want to wake him before I left but I wasn't sure if he would be comfortable being in the apartment alone with Alice. I was saved the decision when Edward's phone went off. He jerked awake at the sudden sound in the silence. He was looking around confused before his eyes landed on me. He smiled and reached for his phone I grabbed off the stand.

"Hello." There was talking on the other end of the line. "Sure, I don't think I have any plans….hey it isn't a problem but you remember this when I need a favor….oh and never call me at 8:30 in the morning again, see ya Rob." Edward groaned and pulled me to him kissing me on the forehead. We snuggled closer and he threw the blankets over our heads. "Let's go back to sleep…" He used my stomach as a pillow for a few more minutes but I really had to get up to shower for work.

"Edward?" I kissed his forehead. "Edward…" I kissed his nose. "Edward…" I kissed each cheek and then pulled away from him.

"What? No kiss on my lips?" He was smirking and I figured that he had been awake for the "wake up" I gave him. I bent to give him a kiss that quickly turned into a little more than an innocent kiss. I was really enjoying the kisses but I knew that I needed to shower for work. It was already 9:00. I pulled away and headed for my bathroom before Mr. Masen could distract me again. Not that I would mind…

I was walking out the door with Edward with 15 minutes to get to work. I was thinking I would have to sprint to get there on time but Edward offered me a ride. We sat in a comfortable silence, holding hands all the way to the café. Edward pulled up to the curb to drop me off, I opened the door but before I got out of the car I turned to give him a goodbye kiss. "What time do I need to be back to pick you up?"

"You don't have to…"

"But I want to pick my girlfriend up from where she works." I leaned in and kissed him again, a little deeper this time.

"Around 4:00, then I can make dinner at my place for everyone."

"Sounds wonderful, I will see you later."

I stepped out of the Volvo and ran into work, I wasn't late but I only had a few minutes before my shift started. I rushed to the back room to punch in and grab my apron. I was working my counter with Angela so my day would be tolerable.

"Bella!"

"Angie!"

"Hey I am having a Halloween Party on Saturday and you have to come! Bring the girls and Emmett and anyone else you might want there…" I looked at her with an accusing stare.

"Which one told you?" I knew that either Rose or Alice told Angie about Edward and me.

"Alice…" I knew it! That little pixie! The rest of the day was spent with Angie and I talking about Edward and who else to invite. It was 3:45 so I started to clean up when someone stepped up to my counter. I looked up to see Mike standing there.

"Hey Mike, what's up?" He was looking at me funny.

"Well you know how Angela is having that party this weekend? I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." I covered my laugh with a cough and looked at Mike.

"Sorry Mike but I don't think my boyfriend would very much appreciate it if I went with some other guy." I smiled at the disappointment etched in his face.

"You have a boyfriend? I thought you said that you don't 'date'." He was accusing me with his eyes.

"I'm not dating anyone, he is my boyfriend." We looked at each other for a minute before I broke the silence, "do you want anything from the menu?"

"No I just wanted to ask about the party, you are still going right?"

"Yes Mike, I will be there with my boyfriend." At that moment Edward walked through the door to the little café. He glanced around before he spotted me at the counter. When he started towards me I recognized the look on his face, it was a mix of jealousy and possessiveness. He walked up to my counter, leaned across it and gave me a lingering kiss on the corner of my lips.

"Hello beautiful, are you ready to get out of here?" He smiled my favorite smile, then turned and changed his smile to a menacing frown for Mike who was standing less than two feet away. "Is this guy bothering you?" Edward must have scared Mike because he took a few steps back.

"No, Edward this is Mike, he works here with me sometimes, and Mike this is my boyfriend Edward." They nodded their heads to each other's presence but neither made a move to shake hands. "Just let me go punch out then we can go." I gave Edward as quick peck and headed to the back room. I said a quick goodbye to Angela and headed out to meet Edward. While I was gone the boys made no effort to become closer, if anything it looked like Edward had become more upset and Mike more terrified. "See you Saturday Mike."

"Uh, yeah, see ya." I wonder what has gotten into him; I thought as we made our way out to Edward's Volvo.

We got back to my apartment and I went to my room to change while Edward turned on the T.V. I came back out in my comfy sweats and a dark blue tank. I was pulling my hair up when I noticed Edward staring at me, I looked down at what I was wearing and sighed, "I know it isn't anything glamorous but I am comfy."

"Don't be ridiculous, you look…sexy." He pulled me onto his lap with me facing him. "With your baggy sweats and tight tank top, not to mention that it is my favorite color on you, then you seductively put your hair up…." I am starting to breathe heavily as he is kissing trails down my neck and across my collarbone and up to my chin finally resting his lips on mine. I sighed in satisfaction, but like always when things are getting good we have to be interrupted. Alice comes barging through the door arms laden with grocery bags.

"HONEY I'M HOME!" Edward sighed and I laugh at her grand entrance and make my way to the kitchen to see what she bought to make for dinner. I pull Edward behind me towards the kitchen. "I called Rose like you asked and she can't make it. Emmett is taking her somewhere nice for dinner, I couldn't get any details because she was just getting out of the shower and she had to get ready. Oh and Jasper will be here in 32 minutes." She added with a laugh.

"Thirty-two minutes huh?" Edward asked her with a raised eyebrow. I was smiling because I knew all about Alice's little gift. Every once and a while she could see things, not always but sometimes. They were never anything really good like lottery numbers but still fun to hear about. I was starting on our Lasagna as Alice explained her "Visions" to Edward. Of course Alice was right and Jasper showed up 32 minutes later just like she said he would, and we sat down to eat. During dinner I told Alice about Angie's party and Alice was more than excited about shopping for costumes. The four of us decided that it would be good to go tomorrow night after everyone was done working. Alice and Jasper stayed up and watched a movie but I was tired and wanted to call it a night. I turned to Edward.

"Do you want to stay again?" I was really hoping that he would say yes. He bent down and kissed me.

"How can I say no to a face like that?" He asked as he pulled away.


	9. An Eventful Day

**AN: I don't own Twilight!**

**An Eventful Day**

I was warm and cozy in Edward's arms when I heard it, the high pitch squealing in the next room. I felt the bed shaking under Edward's silent laughter. I groaned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "How long have you been awake?" I forced through a yawn.

"Not too long…" He was showering my face with kisses when we were pounced on by Alice. Jasper followed at a slower pace and didn't find it necessary to jump onto the bed with the three of us.

"Guess what!!!!" She was bouncing around unable to control her excitement.

"What?" I couldn't believe how excited she was, the news must have been really great.

"Rose and Emmett are getting MARRIED!!" She was standing up and jumping on the bed now. Now I was just as excited as she was. I jumped up to hug Alice. We were jumping on the bed while Jasper and Edward just looked at us. "She called a little while ago to tell me but she has a meeting in a few so she couldn't talk, I am so excited!" Alice led Jasper out to the kitchen to get breakfast. I jumped into Edward's arms and gave him a kiss. The kiss was gradually getting more intense when we fell onto my bed together. Edward was half on me pushing my body into my soft comforter; his hand tracing patterns on my bare stomach when another phone rang. This time it was Jasper's.

"I guess we should join them…" I was perfectly content lying there with Edward but it was getting late.

He sighed dramatically, "If we must, although I would love to keep you in bed all day." He was kissing down my exposed shoulder to my bare arm, ending at my finger tips. He reached for my hand and led me out of my room to the kitchen. Jasper was on the phone and trying to make an omelet at the same time. I pulled Edward up to the bar and sat on a stool next to him. As Jasper was hanging up his phone he turned to me and asked if I wanted an omelet too.

"Thanks Jasper, just one with mushrooms and cheese would be great." I took a sip of the coffee that Alice had handed to me.

"What about you Edward? Do you want an omelet?" Jasper was just sliding mine onto my plate as Alice was adding toast.

"No thanks though, I am just going to have some toast." When we all had our breakfast and were sitting down Alice brought up the wedding that would be taking place soon. "Have they set a date yet?" Edward asked around a piece of his toast.

"I was just talking to Emmett when you guys came out; he said they were thinking a spring wedding." I guess that would give them enough time to come up with everything they need and Rose always wanted a wedding in the spring.

"Where should we go to get our costumes?" Of course Alice was already thinking of our shopping that needed to be done.

"There is a Halloween store just off of Third; I heard it was supposed to be a good one. That's where Angie is getting all her decorations for the party." I looked at the others.

"Sounds good to me," Jasper really didn't care where we went; he knew that Alice would end up choosing the costumes anyway.

_**Later that afternoon…**_

We were already sifting through costumes when Rose showed up with Emmett not far behind her. I rushed up to her and grabbed her left hand. There on her third finger was the most gorgeous ring. It was a large diamond set in a gold band surrounded with smaller diamonds. It was beautiful but a little too much for my taste. "Oh my God, it is so beautiful!" Rose was beaming like the bride she was to become.

"I know, he did an amazing job picking out just what I wanted." She sighed and glanced over at her man. The boys were shaking hands in congratulations near the men's costumes. "Bella I want you to be one of my bridesmaids and Alice you are going to be my maid of honor!! Next week we have to start the dress shopping! I already have a style in mind and I was thinking for my colors I want lavender and ivory."

"Rose, your wedding is going to be amazing! I am so jealous!" Alice was already brimming with the excitement of the day.

"I know I can't wait! But right now we need to pick out costumes for this party this weekend!"

The shopping went well and of course like always Alice had the final say in the costumes we would be wearing. We were finished sooner than expected because of Alice's amazing shopping talents so we back our purchases in the car and headed over to our favorite bar for dinner.

We walked into _Troy's Sports Bar and Pizzaria _and were seated right away; it was a slow night considering that it was a Thursday. Edward was absently playing with a strand of my hair as I was talking to Rose when I heard a too familiar voice.

"Hi, I'm Jake and I will…Bella?" I looked up into the all too familiar dark eyes of the last person I thought I would see. To say I was shocked would have been and understatement.

"Jake…how…how are you?" I was too stunned to see Jake to notice the look on Edward's face.

"Good. I can't believe it is really you. I haven't seen you since…well, since that summer…" He trailed off. Jasper cleared his throat and Jake remembered he should be taking our order not talking. "Sorry, what can I get you guys to drink?"

"We'll take a pitcher of beer with three mugs and…" Edward turned to me to see what I wanted, putting his hand on my leg sending shivers through my body. Jake noticed the movement but kept his face expressionless.

"I'll just have beer," I said in a quiet voice, I looked to the other girls and they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Make that six mugs and an order of breadsticks for right now." Edward folded his menu and laid it on the table and looked at me as Jacob walked over to the bar to retrieve our beer and place the order. Edward wrapped his arm around me and whispered into my ear, "Bella, are you alright?" I couldn't say anything so I just looked up at him, gave a small smile and nodded my head. He pulled me closer and kissed me lightly on my forehead. Jake was back with our beer and Jasper finished our food order. Jake was less friendly when he came back for the main order, I kept my eyes from his as he took the order and returned with our appetizer.

Dinner for me was a quiet event; I just sat back and listened to the stories the others had to tell. Rose and Alice kept shooting me glances because they knew what was up. Edward sat by my side, and always had an arm around me or his hand on my thigh. I was relieved to see our check being brought over at the end of our dinner but of course Jake would want to talk some more before I could actually leave.

"Hey Bells, maybe we could get together sometime, ya know catch up and stuff?" I just looked at him. Was he serious?

"I don't think that would be such a great idea Jacob." I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him out the door as Jake was asking why. I led the way to Edward's silver Volvo and stopped near the trunk to pull Edward into a hug. There was a gentle mist falling around us but I was beyond content wrapped in Edwards embrace.

"Love, are you sure you are okay?" He whispered, sending chills through me. I started to relax into Edward's chest; he was so warm and smelled so good.

"I am now…let's go back to my place and get some sleep; it's been a long day. I'm glad I don't have to work at the café tomorrow." I sighed into Edward and hugged him closer.

"You know I don't have class tomorrow …we could spent the whole day together if you want." He used his index finger to lift my chin so he was looking into my eyes.

"That sounds amazing." A whole day with Edward; all to myself.

Edward cleared his throat, "I was also thinking we could spend the night at my apartment. I live alone so we don't have worry about bothering anyone else and you haven't seen it yet." He was searching my eyes for my answer.

"Sounds good, just let me run over to tell Alice not to wait up for me." I left the warmth of Edward's arms to tell Alice that I would be with Edward tonight. Tonight was going to be both relaxing and tense. I was going to have Edward all to myself and in an empty apartment, but I was also going have to dig up the past and explain about that summer and what happened between Jake and me.

*******

Edward pulled me out of the elevator and down the hall to his apartment. I was lost in thought as he opened the door and ushered me inside. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw how big his apartment was. I walked into the living room and looked out the windows to the Seattle night sky. There seemed to be lights and buildings forever. I turned to face Edward in awe, "If your apartment looks like this, why we spend so much time at mine?" He chuckled at my reaction.

"Bella love, I don't care where we are as long as we are there together." He stepped up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned back into his chest welcoming the warmth from his body. "Do you want me to get you a shirt to wear?" His breath on my neck caused goose bumps to spread over my skin. I couldn't speak but vaguely nodded my head.

Edward pulled me down the hallway passed two extra rooms and a bathroom and into his room. It was the perfect room for Edward: the carpet was deep gold and thick and fluffy, the bed was enormous as was the closet. He handed me a shirt from the many in his closet and I headed for the bathroom. I came out to find Edward in a pair of black silk pajama pants sitting on the leather couch opposite of the huge window. I cautiously walked over to him and sat in his lap, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Love…?"He prompted, rubbing soothing circles on my lower back. I took a deep breath, steadying myself for the emotional discussion that was soon to come.

We sat in silence for a few heart beats before I began. "The summer before I left Forks for college I had my heart broken by a guy I thought I loved. We had been dating for a little over a year. We met, again, just after I moved in with my father. I knew him when we were kids because I used to play with his twin sisters while Charlie fished with their dad." I was playing with the buttons on the shirt Edward lent me, avoiding his eyes. "I thought I loved him and he told me that he loved me too. He said that we would get married and live happily ever after." I paused, taking a deep breath keeping the tears at bay. "He was always flirty and touchy, always hugging me and giving me kisses in public. I never thought what everyone was saying was true. One girl I went to High School with, Jessica, told me that if I didn't sleep with him soon that he would leave me. I never thought it would happen." I took another breath and Edward pulled me closer. "One day we were at my house because my dad was at the station. Things were getting pretty intense when I asked him to stop. He got upset and told me that if I really loved him then I would do this one thing for him, but I just wasn't ready. He told me that I better come around and soon or I would stay alone. He took off and I left for school a few days later. I hadn't seen or talked to him since." I struggled to keep my composure but my tears betrayed me.

Edward turned me so I was facing him on his lap and silently wiped away my tears. We just sat there, Edward looking at me in the quietness of his room. "I am sorry." I finally brought my eyes to look at Edward.

"Why are you sorry?" I was confused by the expression on his face.

"I hate it when you are in pain and I can see that it still hurts you…" Edward trailed off. I searched his emerald eyes. Reaching up to grasp each side of his perfect face and held him firm.

"Edward…. It's true that I felt what I thought was love but what I feel now, what I feel for you outshines anything I have ever felt before. What hurts is the fact that I was too young and naïve to see that he was just playing me. I know what real love is and I know that you are the only man that I love and the only man I have ever loved." I pulled him closer and kissed him with all the emotion and conviction I could muster. Edward pulled away struggling for breath. He was resting one had on my hip while the other was tangled in my hair. I rested my forehead to his, trying to regain my composure.

"So are you…you've never…?"

"I am still a virgin." I whispered to him, burying my face into his chest. I could feel the heat on my face and neck.

"There is no reason to be uncomfortable or self conscious Bella." He lifted my face to his and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and whispered, "I would wait forever for you." We sat there in comfortable silence for awhile just holding each other. I was almost asleep when I felt the soft mattress beneath me. Edward slid in next to me and pulled me tight to his chest. I was falling further into sleep with him humming a melodic tune when I heard a faint whisper…"Bella, I love you."

**AN: I am writing as fast as I can before I go home for the Holidays because I won't be able to update; I will be very busy! I have 2 birthdays, my sister's baby shower and Christmases to worry about! Keep up the reviews!! Thanks All!**


	10. Halloween

**AN: I don't own Twilight or these characters! There are pictures for this chapter on my homepage...check them out! I just want to let you know that there is going to be a lemon in here so if it offends...skip it I guess! This is the only one I will have(as far as I know)!**

**Halloween**

When we walked through the door I knew I was in the right place. There was a pirate dressed Jasper and a Spartan dressed Emmett sitting on the couch playing Gears of War while Alice and Rose were finishing up getting ready. Alice had on her red pirate costume completed with a hat and knee high boots. Rose, dressed as a Spartan Queen, reached for me and dragged me into the bathroom to put me in my dress and get makeup on me while Alice shoved Edward into my room to get his costume on. Alice squeezed in through the door as Rosalie was putting the finishing touches on my 1920's flapper look.

"So did you guys talk about…?" Rose asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, I told him all about Jake and what happened. Then we told each other how we felt and went to sleep." I shrugged my shoulders and looked in the mirror. I looked like I had really come out of the 20's.

"Did you tell him that you have never been with anyone?" Alice asked as she touched up her makeup.

"Yeah, he was really sweet about and said something along the lines of waiting forever for me, but I am positive it won't take that long. I love him and he feels the same."

"I am so happy for you Bella." They both leaned in a hugged me before opening the door to get back to the boys.

When I stepped through the door it seemed as if everything froze. Standing there is the middle of the room was the most wonderful sight I have ever seen, Edward was dressed in a snug fitting black pin-stripe suit with a crisp white tie and a matching white hat. In other words; he looked sexy! I'm not sure how long I was standing there but Edward snapped me out of my dreaming with a deep chuckle. He leaned towards me, his fingers lightly dancing across my neck. "It's not nice to stare…" he trailed off, his sweet breath caressing the sensitive skin just below my ear. "You look so…beautiful. Words cannot describe." He placed gentle kisses across my jaw until he reached my lips. "We should probably get going, the others already left." He whispered against my lips.

"Umm…Let's stay here." I pulled Edward closer to me, breathing in his unique smell. It was so calming and comforting.

"As much as I would like that Love, I think that our friends would be slightly disappointed if we didn't show to the party." Edward pulled back and I pouted. He chuckled at me and reached for my hand pulling me out the door and to the Volvo parked outside.

We arrived at Angela's townhouse to see that it was packed with people. I led Edward through the front door and started my search for our friends. I acknowledged some people I knew from school and a couple from work when I saw Angela. She was dressed in a floor length, revealing white dress and white wings attached to her back, dressing as an angel while Ben was dressed in dark jeans and a red button down and horns portraying the devil. "Angie! You look fabulous!"

"Oh my God, so do you! Really Bella you look amazing!" I hugged Angie around her wings so I didn't ruin them. I let go of Angela and introduced her and Ben to Edward. Ben and Edward really seemed to hit it off and get along, while they were talking about the World Series Angela pulled me to the side. "Wow Bella, he is really cute and the way he looks at you! Wow!"

"I know," was all I could say. I knew that I loved Edward and he felt the same. I was so happy that me and my friends were all happy and found our other halves. Alice was perched on Jaspers lap and Emmett and Rose were dancing when Edward came up to me with drinks. "Hey you," I smiled and gave him a chaste kiss, "where's Ben?"

"He had to take care of some drunken guy that was causing problems out front." Edward wrapped his arms around me and I leaned into him. I looked at Angela as she rolled he eyes.

"I will catch up with you guys later. I am going to go keep Ben out of trouble." Angela turned around and left.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Edward breathed in my ear. I silently nodded and led Edward to the center of the floor. I pulled him closer to my body loving the warmth created with him pressed against me; his hands setting low on my hips making me feel wanted. His cool breath on my neck making my spine tingle with excitement, I was really getting into the dance when Alice literally yanked me out of my bubble. Little Red Riding Hood by Bowling For Soup came on and I found myself dancing with Alice and Rose. We were singing when I felt someone come up behind me and whisper, "You're everything that a big bad wolf could want…" I tensed and goose bumps flared across my skin at the stranger's voice. I looked around trying to find Edward in the crowded room. Hands on my hips spun me around and I was facing the owner of the unsettling voice. He had deep blue eyes that I couldn't look away from. He pulled me closer when I didn't immediately pull away.

"I'm James," he whispered in my ear. As he pulled me closer yet I was too shocked to do anything. He started to sway, holding me tightly when I saw a flash of bronze. James was jerked away from me and I moved to the safety of Edward's side. Edward had one arm around me, pulling me behind him while the other pushed James away from us. "Hey, she was dancing with me." James gritted through his teeth, as he reached for me. Edward held me closer as he stared at James.

"I don't think so. It is about time that you left I think. My friend Emmett over there can help you to the door if need be." Edward looked scary and I immediately looked to the floor knowing that it was me who caused this.

"Whatever man, hey honey if you ever want a good time you just give me a call." He was staring at me as he backed his way out of the living room. Just as he was turning he blew me a kiss and winked before the crowd hid him from view. I gave an involuntary shudder as he left the room. I was snapped out of my thoughts as Edward tugged me up the stairs. He pulled me through a door and dropped my hand. I jumped as he slammed the door shut and turned the lock. He paced the bathroom before finally sitting on the edge of the tub, pinching the bridge of his nose. The whole time I wasn't sure what to say or if I should say anything, so I just stood there and waited. He looked up as if he just realized I was there. Without saying anything he held open his arms and I ran to him and climbed into his comforting embrace. Edward stroked my hair until he saw the tears. He quickly turned me so that I was looking into his eyes that were full of fear, anger and love. He hurriedly brushed my tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you." He was whispering, trying to stop the flow of tears.

"It wasn't your fault, it was mine. I couldn't move away from him and I couldn't see you or the girls. I tried but I just couldn't move away from him. I'm sorry I ruined your night." I buried my head in his chest so I wouldn't have to look at his face.

"Bella, look at me." I lifted my head to look at him. "This was not your fault. I should have been there to protect you." He was gently holding my face in his hands, rubbing his thumbs across my cheeks, further calming me down.

"Edward you cannot possibly expect to protect me all of the time. I need to be able to take care of myself." I rested my forehead on Edward's and let out a content sigh, as he pulled me closer to his body and wrapping his arms around me. I thought I heard him say, '_I'll try my hardest'_ but it was hard to tell because the next thing I knew his lips were on mine. This kiss was hungry and full of want. It was so different from the usually tender and sweet kisses. I responded with just as much urgency and need, my hands running through his soft hair. One of his hands gripped my waist while the other tangled in my hair pulling me even closer. There was pressure building in my lower stomach and I needed an outlet. I moved forward and back against Edward earning a deep moan from him and satisfying friction for myself. Our kisses and movements were getting more and more passionate when we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Just a second…" Edward's voice was strained. I moved off his lap and tried to straighten my dress and fix my hair, while Edward was pacing trying to make himself presentable as well. I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him through the door, passed the shocked playboy bunny and her equally shocked toga wearing boyfriend. I led him down the stairs and out to the front porch.

"Edward," I whispered as I leaned against him and nuzzled his neck, "can we get out of here…please?" I placed kisses up and down his neck. I really needed to be somewhere we could be alone.

He cleared his throat, "Um…yea ok. Let's go tell the others that we're leaving." We finally found the others sitting in the corner of the living room. We said our goodbyes and I gave my hugs and rushed out the door and into the cool night.

Edward held my hand for the whole ride back to his place, occasionally placing kisses on the inside of my wrist. Before I knew it we were practically jogging through the lobby of Edwards building. As soon as the elevator doors closed Edward had me pressed to the wall, attacking my lips with his own. I tangled my hands in Edward's hair trying to pull him closer to me. His tongue ran across my bottom lip begging for entrance, and I granted without a second thought. Our tongues were battling for dominance as I heard the elevator ding, opening the doors to Edward's floor. I wrapped my arms and legs around Edward refusing to let him go. He walked us down the hall and too his door, fumbling for his keys still locked in each other's embrace. I finally had to pull away for a much needed breath of air. In our short break Edward managed to open the door and get us through it and part way down the hallway leading to his room. I pulled his shirt over his head as he kicked off his shoes. All of a sudden he set me down and stepped away from me. Fear, embarrassment and confusion swept through me. I wasn't sure what to make of what was happening, "Ed…Edward?" I was shaking, now realizing the other emotion running through my veins, rejection. I turned to leave the room, not wanting to be in the same room with someone that didn't want me.

"Bella…just… hold on a second." He was pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand and holding my hand with the other. I still was facing away from him, trying to hide my tears when he pulled me to his chest. "Please, Please, Please don't cry. It is just that if we keep this up I won't be able to stop myself and you deserve for your first time to be romantic and planed out…"

I cut him off, "Edward…it will be perfect because it will be you making love to me and no one else. It will be the man I want a life with and have babies with and argue with and LOVE for the rest of my life. Edward, I want you." I ran my fingers up and down the side of his face and through his hair. When I finished my tirade he opened his eyes and pulled me closer to him, his hands running up and down my back and through my hair.

"Bella I will make you my wife one day…soon." As he kissed me gently I worked on removing his tie. I dropped it to the floor where his suit jacket was thrown. I worked on the buttons of his shirt as he lifted me up and placed me on his bed once more. I pushed his shirt off to expose his expansive chest and sculpted abs. I felt him shiver as I ran my fingers lightly over the tight muscles and soft skin. His hands slowly made their way up my bare legs and under the hem of my dress. "Bella, are you sure?" His voice was barely a whisper, making me tremble more.

All I could do was nod. He slowly brought the dress up with his hand, moving from my thigh to the skin of my stomach. His touch was so light that goose bumps rose across my skin. My dress was taken off and I was for the first time, completely exposed to Edward. He moaned as he placed kisses on my newly exposed skin. I arched my back to feel more of him against me, while tugging on his pants. He understood what I wanted and removed them. We were both left in just our underwear and I was in desperate need of some release. I moved my hips into his and felt the pressure in my lower stomach build. "Edward…" I moaned through the pleasure I was feeling. His hands and lips were roaming my skin but I needed more. "Please Edward…I need you." He pulled off my boyshorts and I pushed down his boxers trying to keep my breathing as even as possible. He nestled between my legs, his length pressing against my hip.

"Bella…" His breathing was quick and coming out in gasps, "I know it is going to hurt…I don't want to hurt you…" Edward was trembling, trying to stay in control of his actions.

I reached up to grasp the sides of his face, "Edward, I trust you completely."He nodded and captured my lips with his own. I moved my hands down his torso, loving the feeling of the muscles rippling under my touch. Edward pressed more of his weight into as he slowly entered me, pressing me into the bed while filling me completely. The first thing I felt was pain, a deep burning within me. Edward held as still as possible allowing me to adjust to him being inside me. He was kissing away the few tears that escaped as I lifted my hips up to meet Edward. I sucked in a heavy breath as the pain started to slowly leave me, being replaced with pleasure.

"I'm sorry…I love you…" His face was buried in my neck with one hand gripped my hair while the other rested on my waist.

"Please Edward, faster." I thrust my hips into his, finally getting a response as he trust back. Soon the room was filled with my moans and Edwards grunts of pleasure as we found our rhythm. I could feel the tension growing as Edward's thrusts came more frantic and more uneven. When I thought I couldn't take anymore, Edward lifted me up against his chest hitting my perfect spot. I could handle anymore, the tension exploded within me and I screamed out his name and with two more uneven thrust Edward came within me, my name spilling from his lips. Edward fell back on the bed and I crashed down on his chest, gasping for my breath as I tried to recover from the waves of pleasure that had rocked my body. Edward played with my sweaty hair while we laid in comfortable silence. My fingers traced the contours of the perfect chest under me as Edward started to drift to sleep.

"I love you Bella…" His hand stilled in my hair as he drifted off to sleep with a content smile on his gorgeous face. As I laid there on my own personal Greek God, watching him as he slept my own eyes grew heavy. I placed a gentle kiss on his full lips, watching as his smile grew.

"I love you too Edward, more than you know…" I rested my head in the crook of my loves neck and drifted to sleep.

**AN: Here you go! I will for sure be updating one more time before I leave for my break! How fast I get it out depends on all of you! The more reviews I get the sooner you get Chapter 11!**


	11. Casual According to Alice

**AN: I don't own anything Twilight! **

**Casual According to Alice**

The days seemed to be especially busy and rush by all of us. Edward and I were busy preparing for end of term finals while Alice was extremely busy with clients because of the Holiday Season. Of course Rosalie, working in advertising, was the busiest at this time of year trying to gain new clients and working to keep the old ones. Jasper was being over worked at the museum, trying to accommodate for the rush of holiday tourists overrunning the local museums. It was the weekend before Thanksgiving and we all finally had the weekend off. Alice being Alice decided that we could all do with a night of relaxation and fun. The only fall back is that her idea and mine were polar opposites.

"Bella, we deserve a night out, YOU deserve a night out. This is the last and only weekend that we all have together before all the craziness starts." She was arguing with me while she dug through her enormous closet, searching for a top for me.

"Can't we just stay in a watch a movie? Please Alice. You know that I hate dancing!" I flung myself back on her bed trying my best to pout my way out of this so called 'night of fun'.

"I know that you and Edward both would love an excuse to rub against each other." She snickered at me, finally pulling a bright pink bag from the closet with a huge grin on her face. "These… are for tonight!" She pulled out a dark blue slim fit tee, with 'All This and Brains Too!' in white splashed across the front, and threw it at me.

"Does this mean I get to wear my skinny jeans?" Tonight would be bearable if I was allowed to wear casual clothes and have Edward with me. She nodded and continued to look through the bag. "What are you and Rose wearing?"

"Well I figured that we all could go with a more casual look so I got these too!" She held up two more shirts. The first was for Rose, it was a white tank top with 'My IQ is Bigger' in pink script across the chest and Alice's was black with purple wording reading, 'I'm Not Short…I'm Fun Size!' She pulled me to my room where she continued straight to the closet, digging out a pair of black heals and my skinny jeans. "We're just going to a bar in town, nothing fancy, and there are pool tables so we can challenge the boys!" By now she was bouncing and clapping, excited for the night to come. She left me to go get ready and so I could take a short nap before Edward and the others arrived to get ready for tonight.

I woke to feather like kisses and touches all over my face and the skin that was exposed from my tank top. I smiled enjoying the feeling of his soft lips on me, the heat slowly spreading over me. "Wake, my sleeping Beauty…" He kissed my lips, lingering as I opened my eyes to meet his dark emerald gaze. "There they are…I hate not being able to see your beautiful eyes." His fingers left a trail of fire across my face and down the column of my throat. I reached my own hands up to run through his bronze mess of hair and down his own face coming to rest on his smooth lips. I leaned up to capture his lips with my own, relishing in the soft caress. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip asking for permission that was not needed; I eagerly opened my lips to him. As our tongues battled for dominance there was a hard knock at my bedroom door. Edward let out a soft growl of "go away." I pulled back and he rested his head comfortably on my chest as I called for Alice to come in.

"Sorry guys, but it's already 8:30 and I need to get you ready to go Bella." She really didn't look much sorry at all but I did need to get ready for our night out as a group. Edward sighed, pulled himself up off the bed, gave me one last lingering kiss and left me to the wrath of the pixie.

"I thought tonight was going to be casual?" I whined as Edward let Rose into the room and closed the door.

"It is but that doesn't mean we don't get to do your hair and makeup!" As Rose pulled me out of bed I noticed she was already dressed for the night. She had on her tank top and a short jean skirt with her hair pulled into a high pony tail, curled at the ends. I was tugged into my bathroom and sat on the stool at the counter so Alice could work my makeup as Rose pulled up half of my hair and curled it into soft waves.

Twenty minutes later we walked down the stairs to meet our guys and I immediately knew that Alice had told them what to wear. Emmett was in a snug fitting red shirt with, 'Welcome to the Gun Show' printed across it while Jasper was dressed in a lighter brown shirt that read, 'Historians do it in a Museum' and finally Edward was dressed in a dark green shirt that said, 'Trust Me I'm (almost) A Doctor'. I made my way over to him and gave him a chaste kiss. "You know, I really love this color green on you…" I trailed off walking my fingers up his abs and then chest finally resting them on his muscular shoulders.

He leaned forward, coming closer to my lips whispering against them, "and you know how much I love this color against your skin…" He grabbed the hem of the shirt and tugged on it, pulling me closer to his body. I leaned into him and our lips met in sensuous kiss. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance-

"Hey, do you two think we can go now? They only have one dollar drafts til 10!" And there went our prefect moment of togetherness graciously interrupted by Emmett. We both turned to Emmett and gave glares that made him hide behind Rosalie.

I grabbed Edward's hand and led the way out the door, when we were all outside there was a debate on which car to take and who would be the driver. I took me by surprise when Alice jumped up to take the keys to Emmett's Jeep saying she would be the designated driver. "Alice? Are you sure? This whole thing was your idea…" I was suspicious as was Rosalie. I watched as Rose gave Alice scrutinizing stare and Alice shake her head slightly, telling us to drop it for now. We all piled into the jeep and headed to O'Malley's for dark beer and some pool.

We arrived and the place was packed. Edward led the girls and I to a booth while Em and Jasper grabbed a pitcher of beer and some mugs. There we tons of people on the dance floor and even more taking up the pool tables and dart boards. "Here we go ladies…" Emmett pushed his way through the last few people and put down two pitchers while Jazz fumbled with the five chilled mugs and another glass with a virgin margarita for Alice. "It looks like pool tables are full so why don't we play a drinking game while we wait for them to clear out?"

"Okay sure…how about just playing quarters? We can just bounce a quarter into an empty shot glass and take drinks out of our glasses." Alice was talking as she walked away to the bar to get an empty shot glass. By the time she was back I was chosen to go first. I bounced my quarter and it landed right in the shot glass. Edward looked at me with raised eyebrows, an impressed smirk across his face. Edward bounced his quarter but over shot making him the first to have to drink.

"Was that beginner's luck Bella?" Jasper chuckled as he tossed his own quarter, making it in the glass. I turned to him and just smiled, these boys had no idea who they were dealing with! Alice was up, turning she gave Jasper a quick kiss and sank her quarter at the same time. Rose and I laughed while Edward and Jasper both donned amazed looks.

"If you think that was good you better keep your eye on Bella. She was the leader of our little quarters team our freshman year." The two boys looked at me without changing expressions. Rose bounced and missed, complaining into her cup as Emmett tossed his making it. He pumped his fist into the air and it was my turn again.

"Edward…If I make this that means you will have to take _two_ swigs of that beer you're not drinking." He leaned into me, trying to distract me I'm sure, what he didn't know is that when you are on am all girls drinking team guys do whatever they can to throw you off because they hate being beaten by girls, I could take whatever he had. I turned back to the task at hand when I felt his lips caressing the soft skin of my throat, placing kisses along my neck. I brought my hand up and glanced at the cup, let my quarter bounce and just as I heard it land in the glass I let out a moan, "_Edward_."

"How in the _hell_ do you guys do that?!? You barely _looked_ at the glass and you _still_ sunk it! Not to mention my distraction!" I giggled at his mini rant. I gave him a quick kiss and went on to explain some of the more creative ways of distraction guys tried on us. "Are you serious? Guys actually took off clothing to win a quarter's game? That's crazy!" I chuckled at him again.

"Edward, some guys just hate losing to a group of girls. It hurts their ego." I shrugged my shoulders and finished of my beer. I pulled the pitcher to me and filled my mug again. "Hey there is a table open, do you to play some pool?"

"Sure, love." I hopped off my stool and pulled Edward to the pool tables. Edward racked the balls while I found a pool cue that would be the right length for me. I walked around the table and lined up my shot, I crouched down readying myself before I snapped my stick into the cue ball, forcing it towards the others on the table. The balls rolled and ricocheted across the top before the 13 and the 9 both fell into opposite corner pockets.

"Damn, I wanted to be solids." Edward chuckled at me before setting up his shot, taking out his 4 and my 15 at the same time. He scowled.

"Thanks honey!" I kissed him before I took my shot across the table from him, I sunk my 11; I was on a roll! Edward was up, he had a relaxed look on his face as he winked at me and then pocketed two of his own, his 3 and 7. I knew I had to step my game up, he was being too confident. I strolled up to the table and bent too far over, giving Edward a great view of my…assets. I took a deep breath as I sunk the 10. I turned to see Edward staring at me with a glazed look in his eyes. I walked to him and wrapped my arms around his torso. I stood on my tip toes and whispered into his ear, "It's your turn…" I let go of him and walked to the other side of the table, leaning on my pool cue I watched as he missed his mark sending the 5 ball to the opposite side of the table. I smiled sweetly at him until he came stalking towards me, my smile faltered.

"Bella… do you even realize the things you do to me? Seeing you bent over that table with that look on your face; it takes all I have not to take you here and now on this table, for everyone to see."

All of this was whispered across my lips, his sent enveloping me and making me dizzy. His hands moving across my neck and into my hair were driving me wild. Then just as quickly as it began it ended. Edward stepped away from me and chugged the last of his beer. I walked up to the table and leaned down but instead of seeing the solids and strips of the multicolored balls, I saw Edward yanking off my jeans as I tore the buttons from his shirt trying to expose more of his perfect chest to me. Him running is hands up my thighs and hooking his fingers into the sides of my hot pink boyshorts, pulling them slowly down my legs…

"Are you alright Bella? You look a little flushed." He gave me a falsely concerned look; he knew exactly what he did to me. I huffed and took my shot, barely missing my target of the 12 ball and sending in the 8; I had lost because my boyfriend is far too sexy for his own good. I playfully glared at him as he made his way over to me, "Sorry about your loss, love. Maybe I will let you have a rematch…" I gave a disbelieving grunt and turned to head back to our friends.

"Hey Bells! Did you kick Edward's ass?" Emmett knew how good all three of us girls were at pool.

"No…he cheated!" I pointed an accusing finger at Edward. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.

"I did not such thing. I just used what I had to my advantage!" He kissed my forehead, and then reached for the two now empty pitchers to get refills. "Alice do you want anything else?"

"Sure, surprise me." She called to his retreating form.

As Edward disappeared into the crowd, Alice and I made our way out to the dance floor. Alice and I were moving together when I felt a hand on my waist; I jumped at the unwanted contact. "Hey sexy, care if I join you?" This guy was obviously drunk; he was slurring his words and smelled like Tequila.

"Yes." I grabbed his arm and dropped it away from my body as I stepped away from him.

"Come on baby, don't be like that." He reached for me again but his hand was stopped by own knight in shining armor.

"If you touch her one more time it will be one of the last things you ever do." He was slightly shaking and sounded so menacing but, he looked so…hot. "I suggest you leave right now before I help you." The guy backed off, flipping Edward the bird as he left. I stepped closer to Edward and moved against him to the beat. I brought my hands to his face, trying to smooth out the creases on his brow.

"Thank you…" It was barely above a whisper but he heard it. He wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me closer to his body and his lips closer to my ear.

"It is my job to protect you, Bella." He placed kisses along my jaw before reaching my lips. "I love you," he whispered before taking my lips with his own. "Are you ready to call it a night?" He pulled back just enough to whisper the words.

"I'm ready to go home…but I am not tired…" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at me and I kissed him again before he practically dragged me back to our friends. I smiled at his enthusiasm. We all grabbed our coats and left for the car. Back at the apartment we all went our separate ways, but not before I made plans to have lunch with Alice and Rose the next day. We got to Edward's apartment sooner than I thought possible but with Edward's fast driving in anticipation for the events of the night to come, I guess it was worth it.


End file.
